The Keyboardist
by badkittyitachi
Summary: This is a pre story to Welcome To The Black Doves. It's about how Kitty Star became a member of the Black Doves.


The Keyboardist

The Raging Stallion was packed with people. The dance floor was covered in young bodies trying to find a little fun for one night. The lights lit the occupants in florescent colors, setting the mood to one of seduction.

The main stage was occupied by a young girl dancing to the heavy bass line of one of the hottest song on the main stream music industry. Various articles of clothing littering the stage from when the girl peeled them off her sweat covered body. She hugged the pole in the center of the stage, using it as a sexual tool to get all the drunk men watching her, fired up.

Dollar bills also covering the floor of the stage, telling the girl just to well she was doing on arousing the crowd. It all made Kitty sick to her stomach, but yet her she was, waiting backstage to be the next girl to sport her assets to all the drunks out in the club.

She hated this, despised this, but she made good money. Money that got her through music school. She had a year left and she'd graduate with a Bachelor's in music. A year left of flaunting her body, only to feel dirty at the end of it all.

She downed the double shot of Jack Daniels and slammed the shot glass down on the table next to her. Flame's song was coming to an end, signaling Kitty that it was soon her turn. Flame was only the girl's stage name which came from her being a red head.

Her real name was Sasha and she was a skank. She loved looking and acting like a slut on and off the stage. Kitty couldn't stand her. The woman was full of herself and too raunchy for Kitty's taste.

"Now let's give a warm welcome to Baby!"

Kitty cringed inwardly. She wasn't drunk enough yet. She didn't get to chose her stage name. The owner of the club was the one who gave it to her. He said it was because she was the youngest and she had no experience with stripping at all.

She knew better. The sleaze ball wanted in her pants. He had made so many lame attempts since she got hired on, it was pathetic. She felt pathetic. She pushed past Flame who was making her way off stage.

The crowd went wild when they saw her. She was new, but also a huge favorite of the regulars. She just didn't understand why, but she came home with close to five hundred dollars a night. That was good money.

The music started up suddenly and she tore off her cloak, exposing her purple halter top and black tight shorts. She snapped the heel of her hooker shoes on the floor. She threw an innocent wink to the crowd before releasing her hair from her clip causing the strands to cascade down around her in brown glossy locks. The show was on.

Deimeon winced as he entered the dimly lit club. Not only were his ears being assaulted by the cat calls of what had to be hundreds of people, but the thick warm air of the club compared to the crisp night outside made him immediately uncomfortable.

He pushed his way through the crowd as the music pumped through the speakers and shook the entire club. The Raging Stallion put on it's best girls of the night at this hour. Deimeon wasn't here for the girls or the night life. He was seeking out his manager, Haven, who had told Deimeon to meet him here.

Deimeon could already feel his long black leather trench coat sticking to his sweaty body as he worked his way through the crowd. He scanned the club as he proceeded, trying to locate his manager.

He finally broke through the people to a less suffocating area. Tables were filled all around him with men cheering, watching the main stage. They threw handfuls of dollar bills, as waitresses served gracefully past tables and people alike.

Deimeon briefly scanned the crowd before his eyes betrayed him and his attention wandered to the stage. An irresistible siren was performing her spell on the main stage. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Her moves were fluid as she worked the pole. She danced flawlessly, tossing her hair as she moved in perfect rhythm to the song. Her body was firm. A perfect weight for her frame and she had luscious breasts to match.

Deimeon watched her feeling arousal spike through his body. He was fully aroused just by the sight of her. He was captivated until her dance was finished and she walked off stage. A tap on his shoulder, broke him from his spell. He turned to see Haven's sly smile.

"Girl's here are hot, huh D?"

"Y-Yeah." He stuttered, glancing back at the stage wanting to see her again.

Kitty flipped through the bills after throwing on her cloak. She was short tonight. After three dances, she only came to two hundred and fifty. She had one more dance before it was time to call it a night.

She grabbed her purse when she entered her dressing room. She flipped it open and pulled out her wallet. There was only one hundred. Her rent was six hundred and there was no way she was going to make two fifty before tomorrow. Maybe one fifty at most, but that's only if she really slutted herself more then usual. If only she hadn't gotten sick for two days. It had cost her a lot of money.

She threw her bills down on the dresser, sinking into the chair and stared up at the ceiling. Sometimes she really hated her life. This was one of those moments. She glanced at the mirror, staring at her face. Behind all that make up was a young girl struggling to make it in the world. Right now the world was kicking her ass.

"Did you see him?" One of the girl's practically squealed excitedly outside of Kitty's dressing room.

She frowned in confusion and rose to her feet. She made her way out into the hall to see a cluster of strippers chatting loudly. She made her way toward them. Even Flame was with them which was weird, because she never gave any of the girl's the time of day.

"It's definitely Deimeon." Flame answered, smugly.

"Deimeon?" Kitty asked, confused. They all turned to look at her startled. "What?" She asked, shrinking back a little.

"Deimeon! From The Black Doves, duh. I'm going on stage right now to dance for him." Flame sauntered off, hips swaying seductively.

Kitty wanted to hurl. God, she couldn't stand that woman. She glanced at her side when a light touch landed on her lower arm. Rochelle stood next to her with a half smile.

"Ignore her. Now let me show you just who this sex god is." Rochelle laced her fingers with Kitty's and dragged her toward the stage.

Kitty allowed her too even though she could care less about any guy. She needed to get through school, not get it on with some guy. She would be lying if she said she wasn't interested because she was, but school was her number one priority.

"OMG! There he is. He's so sexy!" Rochelle squealed, pointing past the row of men in front of the stage.

He was sitting at a table with an older man who was smoking like a chimney, but he wasn't the one who had her attention. It was the blond haired beauty. His left leg was on the table as he had his hands behind his head. He watched the stage, but only halfheartedly. He would randomly say something to his companion. He was the Black Doves' singer and he was very sexy.

He had this aura around him that was extremely powerful and mouth watering. It seemed to draw her in and make her want to go to him. Yet there seemed to be a darkness in him that made her uneasy and something told her it would be a bad idea to give into her lust.

"Baby!" Kitty jumped at the sound of her boss' shout. She turned to face him. "You have a minute and a half before you're back on stage."

Kitty nodded and ran to her room. She slipped into a black skirt and fishnet shirt. She rummaged through her purse until she found the CD she was looking for. She ran over to the DJ booth. Jim looked over at her and gave her a warm smile.

"What's up Baby?"

"Play number two for me, please Jim?" He glanced at the disc, then up at Kitty in mild surprise.

"Isn't that the CD you just recorded at school." She nodded with a pleading look in her forest green eyes. "Okay girl. Anything for you. Now hurry on stage." Kitty did as she was told.

The music began again and Haven stopped in mid sentence. He looked up at the stage. Deimeon followed his gaze as the lights dimmed and the same girl from earlier came back on stage wearing fishnet and a black mini skirt.

The music flowed with a techno new wave beat. Deimeon had been in the music industry for many years and he had never heard such a unique and alluring mixture of beats and sounds.

The woman managed to follow the music with a precision that was exact. It was easy to tell she knew the music very well and she had danced to it many times before. This dance was different from the first time he had seen her. It was darker, more seductive.

"It's homemade." Haven stated absently.

It took Deimeon a minute to comprehend his table mate had said anything. His attention was locked onto the fluid beats and sounds led by the captivating vixen who seemed to be possessed in perfect harmony with the unique music.

"What?"

"The music. It's homemade." Have told him again, but louder.

"It's... really good." Deimeon replied, still entranced.

"I wonder who made it." It took Deimeon all his self control not to be drawn in by the stage performance and have a decent conversation with his manager.

"Well whoever made it must be very experienced. It sounds professional."

Haven leaned back in his chair and stroked his chin stubble thoughtfully. Deimeon could tell he was interested in finding out just who was the artist. As the music faded, so did the lights in turn. The woman got on her knees and gathered her bills as the crowd went berserk. Deimeon winced as the avid cries of the audience pierced his sensitive ears. Still, Deimeon showed his appreciation as well and casually threw a handful of bills in front of her.

He knew she'd be shocked by the large amount. Deimeon had a few hundred dollars on him. A meager amount compared to what he made in his career. He didn't mind sharing with such a captivating woman.

Deimeon turned to Haven and began to say something, but stopped short. The seat Haven had been in was now empty. Deimeon frowned. He scanned the area briefly before his eyes were drawn back to the stage. The girl briefly paused as he met her gaze. Deimeon smiled his most flirtatious smug and subtle grin meant to woo women and men a like.

Kitty came off stage to be greeted by Rochelle. The girl held out her robe. Kitty smiled gratefully as she slipped it on. She shoved her bills in the pockets and tied the straps. Rochelle stood there watching her closely. Kitty sighed.

"What?"

"He was entranced. He didn't pay that much attention to Flame." Rochelle informed her with a wink.

"I really don't care, Midnight." Rochelle's stage name because she was an African American woman.

"How can you not care!" She almost shouted. "It's Deimeon from Black Doves."

"I'm aware of who he is. Now if you'll excuse me. I'd like to get ready to go home." Kitty responded with a small apologetic smile.

"Yeah. Sure thang Baby. BUT-" Rochelle placed her hands on her hips. "You are letting the finest piece of man on the planet walk away from you." She Z snapped at Kitty. "I heard he's one hot lay." Kitty laughed.

"When have I cared about a hot lay? Now excuse me." She started shutting the door, but Rochelle had to have the last word.

"Are you still a virgin?"

Kitty rolled her eyes and didn't bother answering. She wasn't a virgin. Far from it, but that was another story and she didn't really want to relive it in the least. She leaned back against the door and rested the back of her head against it. She wondered if her song had caught Deimeon's interest or if her even noticed it was unprofessional.

She moved back to her dresser, pulling out her wad of bills. She let them fall to the wood top. She was about to sit down when something caught her attention. She picked up a single bill and almost shrieked. It was a one hundred dollar bill. Her eyes grew wide as she shifted through all the ones.

She found five hundred in the pile and knew exactly who gave it to her. She stood there for a long moment debating what to do. With this kind of cash, she could pay her rent tomorrow and buy food for her place, but it didn't feel right taking this much.

She made her way out of the room. She was heading to the door that lead out to the night club. She stopped short when she saw Deimeon. He was standing just inside the door and Flame was putting the moves on him.

Her hand was up on his chest, while she was leaning in, whispering seductively into his elven looking ear. Kitty watched her flick her tongue along the lobe, trying to entice him.

Kitty felt a hint of sadness, but it was faded out by her repulsion of Flame's antics. The woman was disgusting and had no self respect whatsoever. Kitty could sit here and watch anymore of this. She turned away and almost ran into her boss. She winced at the sight of him and wished she would have gotten dressed first before leaving the sanctuary of her room.

"Baby you had the crowd very worked up tonight. A fine performance indeed." As he spoke, he moved closer to her. She took several steps backwards until her back hit the wall. "In fact, I was quite turned on by your performance as well." He whispered in her ear.

She cringed as his foul liquor laced breath filled her nostrils. His arousal pressed hard against her thigh making her panic. Not again. She couldn't handle another man in her life who raped her. One that she had to allow to do it in order to make it in her pathetic life.

She felt his hand, fingering the tie on her robe and her hands clenched into tight fists, the fresh bills crumbling within her grasp. Her eyes squeezed tightly closed and she gave into the cruelness of fate. A fate that hated her.

Deimeon's ear twitched and a familiar smell invaded his nostrils. It smelt faintly of a human odor when they sweated mixed with a sort of spicy smell similar to that of paprika. It slightly stung his nose and Deimeon recognized it right away. It was the smell of fear.

He turned and looked around. He saw the girl, known as Baby, being backed into the wall by some older man, maybe somewhere in his forties. The scent of fear was coming straight from girl that he loomed over.

The man's scent reeked of perspiration and the repulsive distinctive sharp scent of alcohol. There was also a lightly sweet scent that came from almost every human he had ever encountered. The scent of arousal.

Deimeon silently observed the scene. The girl tensed and shrank under the man's large figure. She squeezed her eyes shut and wrapped her arms around herself in an attempt to shield herself from his advances. At least fifteen people walked by as Deimeon watched the scene unfold and they didn't even turn a head.

The red head, who's scent wrapped him in a pungent scent of arousal and rose perfume, placed her hand on his cheek and forced him to look at her. She was rubbing all over him and normally that would be just fine by him, but he was concerned about the other girl.

"You've come here for a good time right?" She whispered. Her voice laced with desire. "Let me be the one to show it to you."

It wasn't that the red head wasn't attractive and Deimeon wasn't turned on, but he was more worried about the girl being assaulted. The fact that even the red head saw what was going on and chose not to do anything about it, annoyed him.

She began to straddle him where he stood , staring at him with half lidded lustful eyes. She began nibbling his neck. Deimeon slipped his hands between them and pushed her away lightly, going straight toward the scene before him. The red head stumbled on her high heels and fell on her rump. Deimeon didn't notice her, but her peers certainly did. They all giggled softly.

Deimeon walked over with heavy Doc Martin clad foot steps. His trench coat flowing gracefully behind him. He immediately gave off a dangerous vibe that had anyone in his path move obediently.

The older man had begun to remove her robe when Deimeon tapped him on the shoulder. The man turned with a half drunken effort. Deimeon gave him the sweetest smile he could as annoyed as he was.

"Excuse me. I do believe that's my girl you have your grubby hands all over."

The man gave him a puzzled look and was about to saw something. Deimeon quickly took the liquor from his hand and shoved it in the older man's mouth all in one fluid movement and the fact that his voice had been cut off instantly by half a neck of a liquor bottle.

Deimeon grabbed him by the collar, the fabric filling most of his fist, and spun the man around tossing him as easily as a rag doll into a cart of dirty dishes. He couldn't help the sense of satisfaction that he felt from seeing the man like that.

"Well," Said Deimeon. "That seems to suit you well." Then he flashed his trademark smile once again.

Kitty eyes flew open at the sound of an unfamiliar male voice. What she greeted with made her eyes widened in surprise. No one had ever gave a damn about the way the boss had treated her until now and it was a complete stranger saving her.

The fact the man claimed her as his girl ruffled her feather's but that dissipated when he threw her boss into the bus boy. She looked up at Deimeon startled. The smile that crossed his face made her heart skip a beat, but she ignored it.

Her boss rose to his feet and spun around to look at Deimeon. He looked like he wanted to say something, but the air seemed to shift to say something, but the air seemed to shift around the beautiful blond which made her boss think better of it. He turned and walked away instead.

Kitty turned to face Deimeon with a relieved look on her face. Her fear slowly dissipating with each passing second. What was it about him that made her want to let her guard down.

"Thank you." She replied softly.

"Not a problem at all love." Deimeon's voice unintentionally cascading with sexiness.

Kitty cringed inwardly at the Pet name, but choose to ignore it. She would probably never see him again anyway. She allowed her body to relax. That's when she remembered the main reason for tracking him down.

"I wanted to give these back to you." She held the bills out to him.

"That's not usually how it works babe. You're suppose to keep it."

"I would get in huge trouble if they knew I took this much. Anyway, It doesn't feel right." Kitty responded, gritting her teeth in order to hide her irritation. "This is way too much money."

"They don't have to know. Besides, it's a meager amount to give compared to that dazzling performance. You really know how to work with the music."

Kitty blushed against her will. He had charm, she'd give him that. The compliment still made her feel dirty and suddenly she just wanted to get away from him. She couldn't even begin to imagine what he thought looking at her.

"Thank you." She mumbled as she stepped around him to make a hasty retreat.

"Wait, are you off now? Would you like to talk to me and my manager? He's curious about that music you danced to on the last set you did."

She looked at him surprised, the dirtiness fading into excitement. Could this be her lucky break? Was she right to play her CD? She'd give anything to get out of her hell hole of a life.

_Don't get your hopes up yet. _She scolded herself.

"Let me get dressed and I'll meet you out in the club." She told him softly, brushing aside some of her brown mess she called hair.

Deimeon watched her leave, disappearing into the dressing room. He began to go toward the door that lead to the club like she had instructed, but stopped himself. He scanned the backstage area. People were attempting to get back to work, but the earlier scene with the older man and the girl still had the workers in shock. Not only that, but he was Deimeon of the Black Doves, who wouldn't turn their head a little.

Deimeon went over to the dressing room and stood next to the door the girl had vanished in. He casually leaned against the wall and relaxed. He had full intent on guarding the door from anymore drunken fucks attempting to take advantage of the girl.

Deimeon's ear twitched as he heard the sound of Haven's voice. He looked up and waited for Haven to appear from around the corner. Deimeon was shocked and a little irritated to see his manager appear with a group of topless strippers hanging all over him.

"Now ladies, I don't know if I have enough cash to tip all of you." Haven's eyes widened when he saw Deimeon leaning against the wall.

Deimeon gave him a look that betrayed his normal relaxed and sexy demeanor. A vicious death glare. The kind that would peel paint off a car. He didn't use it often, but he felt like now was a good time. Haven threw his hands up as if a gun had just been pointed in his face. The woman continued to rub up on him.

"I told 'em to leave but they wouldn't. D, you gotta help me out."

"You're married Haven. Did you forget?" Deimeon retorted venomously through clenched teeth.

Haven gently pushed the girls aside, giving them a nervous smile. He walked up to Deimeon straightening his clothes. He avoided eye contact with his friend, knowing how bad this looked on Deimeon's point of view.

"It's not like I was gonna fuck 'em." He protested. "Just gonna watch 'em dance and make out with each other."

"You never change Haven." Deimeon shook his head. "Not since you stepped foot on the street."

"Heh, you make it sound like a bad thing." Haven lit up a cigarette. "I'm not ashamed of it at all." Haven turned to the woman. He winked and pointed both pointer fingers at them. He gave them a sly smile. "Rain check ladies." They all gave him a look of annoyance and with hands on their hips they walked back toward the main stage waiting area.

"They told me about the music. Said it was mixed by some girl who calls herself Kitty."

Kitty stepped out of her room in a pair of Mossimo Super Flares and a black tank top. Her eyes widened in surprise to see Deimeon and the man he was with earlier standing outside her door. She slung her purse over her shoulder.

"A friend of yours?" She asked, looking the older man over.

He looked really shaggy compared to the Deimeon. She wondered if this was the manager Deimeon was talking about. She almost hoped not. He didn't look like he could manage anything, let alone a world phenomenal band.

"Yeah, this is Haven Yazawa. My manager." Haven looked her over and exhaled smoke. He put his cigarette in his mouth. 

"Good to meet ya." His words were muffled by the filter. "Now who are you again?"

"Kitty." She stated, placing her hair up with the clip. "Or did you want my stage name?" She retorted, stealing the cigarette out of his mouth, took a drag and placed it back.

Deimeon looked at Haven in disbelief, but Haven seemed to be in shock from Kitty taking his smoke. After a brief silence, Deimeon laughed. A melodious sound that some how still had a coy sexiness to it.

"Boy Haven, you sure know how to pick them."

"Yeah, seeing as how I"m stuck with a handful of freaks and a faggot." Have mumbled. "I wasn't expecting that. I really gotta learn to look before I leap."

"Well my dear, you're already in my good graces. I'd introduce myself but I think you already know me."

Deimeon smiled at her, but he knew it was different. He felt really happy when he did, instead of his subconsciously sexy grin. He showed her a genuinely real smile. One that he normal didn't show anyone except for his adopted family and that was still rare.

Kitty couldn't help but smile back. For the first time in quite a while she felt comfortable with men, these men particularly. She shut her door behind her and motioned to the other one leading back out to the club.

"Can I buy you gentleman a drink?" She asked politely.

"Oh yeah, a woman providing alcohol. Jackpot!" Without even looking, Deimeon swung his arm back and hit Haven in the stomach.

He smiled at Kitty. "What he means is we'd be delighted to share the bar with you." Deimeon took a brief look around then added. "But not here. Do you have a copy of your music?"

"Oh!" Kitty said breathlessly. "I forgot." She left them standing there and made her way through the crowded backstage.

Jim smiled when she came into view of the DJ booth. He continued mixing with his left hand as he held her CD out with his right. She smiled gratefully and took it from him.

"Thank you."

"It's good stuff. Some guy was asking about it." That stopped her in her tracks.

"Really?"

"Yeah. He said his name was Haven." Kitty smiled giddily.

"Thanks again Jim."

"Anytime girl. You know I'd do anything for you."

Kitty made her way back toward the two men, but stopped short. She watched them converse with one another and started to grow nervous. She didn't think she could do this. What if they were just pulling her leg. She started to feel nauseous.

"Are you okay?" She jumped at the sound of Rochelle's voice next to her. "Whoa, it's just me." The black woman reassured Kitty.

"Sorry. I was distracted." She responded, sheepishly.

"Obviously." Rochelle countered with a sly smile.

"Listen. Will you give this to Deimeon." Rochelle took the CD. "Thanks." Kitty reacted before her friend could say anything and went out the back door exit that lead out to the alley way.

Deimeon and Haven waited patiently for Kitty to return. Have finished his cigarette only to turn around and lit up another one soon after. He shifted as his patience started to grow thin.

"Where is she?" Deimeon pondered out loud.

"I dunno but we need to be heading out soon." Haven answered.

Just then a slender tall black woman wearing nothing but skanky lingerie approached them. Deimeon looked up with curiosity. Haven wore a look of sudden interest. The woman wasn't bad looking at all. Very easy on the eyes. He smiled at her, but she ignored him and went straight to Deimeon.

"Hi Deimeon." She started, a bit of nervousness in her voice. "I'm a big fan. If you're ever interested in a good time, let me know."

"Sure love." Deimeon answered with his trademark smile in place. "Was there anything else?"

"Um, Kitty wanted me to give you this." She handed him a compact disc with a cat doodle in sharpie on the top. "Sorry guys, you'll have to excuse her. She's a bit shy, but she works tomorrow night."

"No, no! That won't work." Haven stated slightly agitated. "I have to get going D. We can't stay in this town long. Maybe we should-"

"Forget it Haven." Deimeon retorted, pocketing the disc. "We lost out keyboardist, this could be out lucky break. She's got talent. Besides, how long have we been looking for a replacement?" Haven turned away and Deimeon's feelings of annoyance melted to sympathy. "Haven, we have to find a replacement. I know it's hard. It's been hard on all of us, but we can't just walk away from the opportunity." Haven remained silent. Deimeon sighed and smiled at the woman. "Thanks babe. Don't worry, we'll find her."

"Take her with you. She doesn't belong here."

Deimeon tilted his head in interest, but she said nothing more and walked away. His attention was drawn back to Haven. Tico, their old keyboardist, had left the band almost two years ago. She wanted to pursue her own dreams. Haven had been really upset over it. Finally the older man turned to face him and sighed.

"I'll take to the skies and track her scent. You drive and I'll call you when I find her." Deimeon told him.

"Alright." Haven stepped on his cigarette. "Lets go get our keyboardist."

Kitty called herself several different kinds of stupid as she continued down the street. Her apartment wasn't far, but she ended up putting her coat on anyway. There was a cold breeze on the wind, plus it was almost four in the morning.

She was almost two blocks to her apartment when a car pulled up next to her and parked. She looked confused as the driver side door opened and a man stepped out. The color drained from her face as she recognized him. She couldn't believe he was standing here, in front of her. She was convinced that he wouldn't have ever been able to track her.

"Micheal." She whispered, fear rising in her chest.

"Hey 'Baby'. Long time no see." The emphasis that he put on Baby told her he had been at the club and the look in his eyes was lust.

Kitty took off at a dead run.

Deimeon took in a deep breath. It felt good to fly above the city on his wings. Something in him urged him to hunt, but he pushed aside his primal instincts and focused on tracking the young girl's scent on the night air. With all the scents of the city, it would take Deimeon a while to pinpoint exactly where she was.

The night cloaked him in the shadows as he flew through the clear skies. Deimeon effortlessly rode the winds using them to increase his speed over the city. He remembered her scent quite well. A strong smell of vanilla and light perspiration from her night's work made it easier to trace then he thought. He had found her scent.

Deimeon turned southward and lowered his altitude. The scent grew stronger as he found a strong current to propel him faster. The roads were cloaked in darkness making visibility practically impossible save for a few street lamps. This was no problem for Deimeon. After all, he was built for the night and born from the shadows.

The scent was strong now. He could almost taste it. He pierced the darkness with his night vision and spotted a single car driving on the quiet road without it's lights on. Puzzled, Deimeon lowered himself further and spotted someone running desperately from the car. It pursued her at a mockingly slow pace almost as if it was stalking her.

Deimeon became immediately concerned and swept in over the scene. Deimeon realized that the girl running was Kitty. His eyes widened and he quickly went over his options. What could he do to get her away from the strange vehicle, who's driver obviously meant to do her harm, without revealing his current form?

Suddenly Deimeon heard the engine rev and it increased it's speed. Deimeon folded his wings against himself and dove down toward the scene uncertain of what he planned to do when he got there. All he knew is he had to protect Kitty.

Kitty took a sharp right, leading into the alleyway. She kicked off her flip flops as she got toward the back. If this was the right alleyway, there would be a dumpster that she could climb on to get to the emergency latter to get to the building top.

She was able to get more speed without her shoes even though the cement hurt the bottom of her feet. She heard the car door open and slam shut behind her, followed by the sound of heavy foot fall.

She reached the dumpster, but realized someone had pulled up the latter. She wouldn't be able to reach it even if she tried. She spun around to face Micheal as he started to slow. She was trapped. The panic started to set in as the past assaulted her mind.

She slowly started to hyperventilate, watching Micheal come toward her with a victorious smile. She could feel her whole body trembling in terror. Her legs barely holding her up.

"Do you realize what I went through to find you?" Micheal growled. "Three fucking years Kitty!" He yelled at her, making her shrink back in fear against the dumpster that had forsaken her. "Three long years of craving that hot little body of yours." He hissed as he rubbed at himself through his denim jeans. "And now..." He moaned. "Now I will have you. Then I'm taking you home and chaining you to the fucking bed."

Obsessed? Very much so. Kitty was use to it though. For some reason every guy got this way with her. They could never contain themselves. Micheal was the worst out of everyone she had ever encountered.

"Please don't do this Micheal." Kitty plead near tears.

"Shut up slut!" He barked, back handing her. "You want this. Sporting your hot little body like a sleazy tramp. You like the attention."

Kitty collapsed against the dumpster from the force of the blow. Suddenly, Micheal was behind her. He pressed his hard cock against her ass. She froze and then fell limp. Natural response to this kind of situation she had been in so many times before. Her eyes fell closed as a lone tear slide down her cheek. She didn't even realize because she had already retreated into the safe confinements of her mind.

Deimeon dropped down behind the man just as he was undoing his pants. Deimeon tucked his wings in just as the man turned to see Deimeon's fist slam into his face. Deimeon grabbed him and pushed him the short distance to the wall. He slammed the man face first into the bricks.

The man collapsed and coughed up blood onto the ground. Deimeon loomed over him, the scent of blood filled his nostrils and made him instantly hungry. He had to restrain himself from tearing into the soft flesh of the man at his feet.

Kitty felt the presence of Micheal vanish from her backside followed by a sickening cracking sound. She spun around and stared at the scene in front of her. Deimeon stood over the limp body of Micheal, who was bleeding profusely on the ground. A sob escaped her as relief and fear filled her.

She didn't even think twice as she took off running for the sanctuary of her home. She just wanted to be safe. If only life wasn't out to get her. She was so sick of feeling afraid and lonely in a world that didn't care.

Deimeon reached down to grab the man, but was taken back when he pulled out a gun. A .25mm Magnum revolver. Deimeon had encountered these before. They had a powerful firepower that easily shattered bones. He took a step back as the man slowly rose to his feet, blood dripping down his face from the sever wound.

"Not so tough now, are you?" The man stated, blood and spit dribbling out of his mouth. "I was going to save this to motivate her, but I guess I found another use for it."

Deimeon looked over the man with disgust. He clearly had a bad history with Kitty and Deimeon didn't think he cared to know what it was. All he needed to see was Kitty's reaction to this man's presence and that was enough to send Deimeon into a rage.

Deimeon's phone began to ring and he slowly reached into his pocket. The man watched his movements closely. His hand around the gun quivered and he began to squeeze the trigger slowly. Deimeon put the phone to his ear. He muttered his location into the receiver.

"Burnridge alley off Fendal street."

"Who the hell are you talking too?" The man demanded.

The scent of fear tainted the air and Deimeon looked directly at the man with a relaxed expression. This only seemed to piss the man off even more, because Deimeon didn't seem ruffled at all by the fact that he had a gun pointed directly at his chest.

"DAMN IT!" The man screamed.

He fired his gun at Deimeon. The phone fell from the singer's hand and shattered on the ground. Deimeon staggered back, but was still standing. The man screamed again and emptied the whole clip into the blond man before him. Shot after shot was fired. Deimeon's blood splattered everywhere. He felt his ribs bust and his insides burn with the intense heat of the powerful gunfire.

Deimeon fell backward and landed with a sickening blood soaked thud on the cement. The man panted heavily, trying to slow his adrenaline. The blond lay motionless on the ground before him. The dark life giving liquid pooling quickly around him. The man turned away and made a quick retreat to his car. A sound behind him made him pause and turn back to the alley.

Deimeon slowly rose to his feet. He was hunched over, the wounds preventing him from standing at his full height. Blood soaked him almost entirely from the bullet holes and it was still pouring out all around him. Deimeon's entire being was engulfed in a scalding pain. His body was beginning to shut down in order to heal, but at the same time his primal rage kept him on his feet.

Scarlet dripped down his fangs as they enlarged to twice their normal size. Deimeon slowly turned to face the terrified man. He coughed up a large amount of blood before he let out a ferocious roar.

The man broke from his fear induced daze and began to finish the dash to his car. Deimeon let his wings free. The intricate web of bones that formed his bat like leathery wings. The thin membrane attached to long spine like appendages that ended in sharp talon ends.

The man hadn't gotten far before Deimeon used his wings like spears and stabbed the man through his torso. He sputtered blood as Deimeon lifted him high into the air. Deimeon smiled, now a malicious grin that reflected the primal beast that normally laid dormant inside him.

"Not so tough now, are you?" Deimeon mocked in a distorted demonic voice.

He pulled his wings apart and the man with them. Blood sprayed all over the streets and over the former man's car as he was easily torn apart into pieces instantly. Deimeon let the large lumps of bloody flesh slip from his wing tips. They splattered to the ground. The beast in him was hungry but his body could no longer stand on it's own. It demanded Deimeon to sleep so it could begin rebuilding tissue and bone.

His wings retracted on their own accord and he swayed unsteadily. He collapsed onto the blood soaked cement and blinked several times. He knew he was fall into a deep sleep. He couldn't fight it any longer.

Kitty's hand shook so bad as she tried to insert her key into the dead bolt. She was scared and very shaken, but also relieved. She had never had anyone intervene to protect her and Deimeon had done it twice now in one night. She knew she shouldn't have ran but she was so frightened. All she could do was flee, like she always did. She twisted the knob and practically fell into her flat. She slammed the door and slide down it to rest on the floor, head back against the wood. She took a deep long breath letting it out slowly.

The longer she sat there, the calmer she became. Finally she rose to her feet, moving to the kitchen. She pulled her bag off and let it clatter to the surface of the table. She opened the freezer, grabbing the Tillamook ice cream.

She pulled out a tablespoon from the drawer and started eating the dessert straight out of the container. She had gotten through almost half of it when a loud knock sounded through her house.

She froze, panic coursing along her nerves. She hesitated to answer it until Have bellowed through the thick closed wood of the door. She placed down the container and went for the door. She threw back the locks, opening an inch to see the bum that had accompanied Deimeon at the club.

"Hey." He offered her a casual smile. "Uh, it's me Haven, um, I need your help."

Kitty hesitated. She didn't trust men. It always ended the same way, but the fact that this man could be her future employer made her pause. She swallowed her fear and exhaled slowly.

"What can I do for you?" She asked, opening the door further.

Haven held up a finger. He turned and made his way back out to the car. He opened the back door, reaching inside. He clumsily pulled out a bloody Deimeon. Haven wasn't careful about it at all. He bumped every part of Deimeon's body on the way out to the car.

Haven proceeded to just drop Deimeon on the ground like a sack of potatoes and he slammed the car door closed. He gave his car a brief look of annoyance when the light in his car stayed on. Haven opened it again and slammed once more. This time putting his whole body into it.

Satisfied with the result, Haven grabbed Deimeon by the right wrist. With a heavy grunt, He dragged the unconscious man up the sidewalk to Kitty's doorstep. She stared in horror at the whole display. The man was obviously dying and Haven was throwing him around like he was a sack of rice. Haven stopped in front of her and she stared at him in confusion.

"Are those bullet holes?"

"Yep." Haven lit up the cigarette that was dangling from his lip. "So, can we stay here?"

"Shouldn't he be going to the hospital?" Kitty almost yelled in her frantic concern.

"No! No hospitals. No cops. No nothing." Haven stated. "He just needs some rest."

"He's bleeding profusely and you're worried about the cops? Are you insane! I'm calling an ambulance right now." Kitty retorted, heading back to the kitchen for her bag.

Haven followed closely behind her. He slammed his hand down on the table when she reached for her bag. She jumped in surprise and turned to stare at him with big forest green eyes.

"Kitty! I said no!" He shouted. "Trust me, He'll be fine. We just need time and he needs rest. Why do you think he can't go to the hospital? He's... an illegal immigrant from... Indonesia..." She nodded meekly in response to his demand.

"I'm going to take a shower." She whispered. "Make yourself at home."

"Oh, by the way do you have any steak?"

Kitty paused in the hall and turned to face him with a confused look. What an odd question for someone to ask at a time like this. She nodded and tucked her hands in her pocket. She looked away.

"I'll make some after I get out." She turned and slipped into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

Haven dragged Deimeon inside and laid him on the couch. He began wandering the house looking at all the decorations. He noticed that there really wasn't much of anything. The only picture of family that she had was a picture of her at a young age with an elderly woman. Grandmother maybe? He wasn't sure. Besides that there wasn't any pictures on the wall. Nothing that would personalize the flat at all.

He made his way into the kitchen, which looked just as bare as the living room. He opened the fridge out of curiosity. Not much of anything. Some eggs, milk and condiments. A container with some kind of leftovers. He sighed when he saw no beer, but there was a couple cans of soda. He grabbed one and headed back to the other room. He flopped down into the lazy boy chair. He popped the can open and chugged about half of it. He let out a satisfied sigh.

Haven relaxed in the chair and listened to the sound of running water from the bathroom. He laid back in the chair and let his eyes slide shut. He hadn't realized just how tired he was until he was off his feet, relaxing.

It was almost five in the morning. Traveling was hard on him and they were originally here for rehearsals for a new keyboardist. No one had the talent he was looking for. Finding Kitty and her talent was convenient. She was far better then any of the auditions. He had to get her on the Black Doves. Haven's thoughts started to drift and he knew he was headed for sleep.

Kitty came out of the bathroom in her red bath robe as she toweled her hair. She stopped at the end of the hall and looked curiously into her living room. Haven was sound asleep on her recliner. A small smile touched her lips and she went to her hall closet. She pulled out a few blankets.

Making her way into the living room she glanced over at Deimeon. He was still motionless on the couch. She placed a blanket lightly over Haven. She made her way to Deimeon's side.

She checked his pulse, which was beating steadily. She frowned at all the bullet wounds and tried to figure out how he survived. She placed a blanket over him, then rose to her feet.

She made her way into the kitchen, opening her freezer. She pulled out a package of steak for them and left it on a plate to defrost. She yawned and glanced at the clock. It was way pass her bedtime. She decided to call it a night. She was feeling a lot better after her shower and was sure she would be able to sleep.

She turned to leave to her bedroom and saw the melting ice cream on her table. Waste of perfectly good ice cream. She grabbed the container and dumped the mostly melted dairy product in her sink and threw away the bucket. She made her way to her room.

Deimeon jerked awake as the sun peeked over the horizon and invaded his eyes through the window. His instincts kicked in and he felt the beast inside him taking over. He rolled off the couch and fell to the floor. Pain shot through him and he became aware of his injuries all over again. He growled deep in his throat.

Deimeon looked around the house and took in his surroundings. He saw Haven sleeping in a recliner and a steak half frozen on the counter in the kitchen. His body felt stiff and he could feel pain throughout it from where the bullets had entered the night before.

The wounds were closed now and his fragmented bones had fused back together, but the tissue inside was still tender, not quick healed yet. He needed food and if he didn't eat he could very well lose control and attack any human he saw.

Fighting back the pain and the beast stirring inside, Deimeon pushed himself to his feet using the couch to balance himself. He half stumbled and half walked toward the kitchen, knocking over an end table which clattered on the floor. Unsurprisingly, it didn't wake Haven.

Deimeon growled again as his body protested his movement and he began to collapse again. Deimeon reached for the counter in the kitchen, catching himself half way down. He held onto the edge with both hands and pulled himself back up.

Suddenly, he felt the change come over him. He felt his small subtle fangs enlarge to twice their normal size and his senses peaked making him extra sensitive to sights, scents, and sounds.

Deimeon was overwhelmed by his surroundings. He could hear Haven's heart beat as if it was his very own. He heard another hear beat of an unknown origin. It was coming from the end of the hallway. Deimeon heard the birds outside, dogs barking in the distance, and people starting their cars throughout the neighborhood. He could even her the televisions and conversations of some of the neighbors.

Deimeon screamed in frustration which came out as a sort of inhuman hoarse roar. The sound startled Haven awake. Haven looked over the top of the recliner at his companion and saw the fingernails on Deimeon's hands slowly grow an inch and a half longer and thicken into talons.

"Whoa! Shit!" Haven shouted as he jumped to his feet and stumbled over the blanket.

He ran past Deimeon. He swung around the counter and scooped up the plate with the steak on it. Haven placed it into the microwave and didn't even bother with the defrost button. He popped it on for five minutes. Haven looked over at Deimeon. He could see the change happening and Haven knew that if Deimeon didn't eat soon, he would be eating Haven's ass for breakfast.

Haven noticed that Deimeon's pupils had begun to change as well. The final part of the transformation. Deimeon's cool emerald eyes with cat like pupils were now small circles barely visible and his eye color was ambient green that almost seemed to glow in the dim morning light.

The microwave beeped and Haven quickly got the steak out. Haven turned to throw it across the counter at his companion. He froze in place. Deimeon was already standing directly in front of him. He was breathing irregularly through clenched teeth. His fangs glistening with ivory malice and he eyed Haven with a hungry, supernatural gaze.

Haven hadn't even heard any movement at all indicating that Deimeon had moved. To say the least, he was extremely rattled to see his companion so close. He knew if Deimeon had decided to eat him, there was nothing he could do. Haven was at the beast's mercy and it usually had none.

In a blink of an eye, the steak was gone from the plate and Deimeon was on his knees, tearing into the meat with a frenzy. Blood dripped down onto the floor as he feasted on it like a wild animal.

The movement had happened so fast Haven hadn't even realized it. He let out an exasperated sigh of relief that it was the half frozen meat he was ripping apart and not him. Haven slowly slipped past the ravenous Deimeon and lit a cigarette.

Kitty was startled awake by loud commotion in the other room. She slipped out of bed and went to her door. She peeked into the hall and didn't see anything. She didn't even see Haven sleeping in her recliner.

"Haven?" She called out, entering the hall.

Haven cursed as panic took the better of him and he knelt behind Deimeon. He couldn't let Kitty see Deimeon like this. What would she think? She definitely wouldn't want to join the band and she would probably call the police on both of them.

"D, get a hold of yourself or you're gonna be exposed. D! Are you listening!" Haven whispered harshly through clenched teeth.

Haven quickly moved to the sink and rinsed the plate. He grabbed a paper towel from the dispenser. He stepped in front of Deimeon and quickly wiped up the blood from the floor. He glanced at Deimeon, who's features appeared to be returning to normal. The steak was gone. Haven immediately straightened up tucking the paper towel in his pocket and leaned against the counter. He looked at Kitty with a dull expression.

Kitty stared at Deimeon in surprise as she entered the kitchen. She hadn't expected to find him awake, let alone up and moving around. She crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at him.

"Are you insane?" She demanded even though it came out sounding weak and pathetic.

Deimeon stood up with his back facing Kitty. He quickly swiped his mouth with the pad of his thumb before turning to face her with that famous half smile. He hoped she would swoon and forget all about this little incident.

"Good morning, love. We were just getting ready to make breakfast." He answered.

"Breakfast!" Haven roared. "No, you get your ass in the car! We're leaving!"

"Neither of you are leaving. Except for Deimeon and that's only to get his butt back to bed. For god's sake, you came in last night riddled with bullet wounds. Now off you go." Kitty backfired.

"You have a bed for me to stay in love?" Deimeon teased.

Kitty's cheeks heated up and she knew she was blushing. She should have thought of that before she opened her big mouth. She was now feeling stupid and utterly embarrassed. Insert foot in mouth.

"I meant the couch." She mumbled.

Deimeon laughed deep in his throat. A melodious sound that made woman shiver with delight. He stared down at her. She really was something else. He really didn't think he would be laughing after he had just let his beast take over, but here he was.

"Maybe your right, love." He told her with a genuine smile. "I'll go get some rest."

Deimeon fake limped his way back to the couch. It was only then that he realized how blood soaked his clothes were. They were sticky and uncomfortable. Not to mention he'd probably stain the couch more if he settled on it again. Deimeon braced himself against the couch. He faked a nervous laugh and turned toward Kitty.

"Don't suppose it would be possible to get a change of clothes and maybe a shower?" Haven scoffed, chewing on the end of his cigarette in annoyance.

"Um... I have no clothes, but I could give you one of my robes... Are you going to be okay in the shower by yourself? You look unsteady. I don't know how you can even stand." Kitty inquired softly.

He chuckled. This girl was oddly charming with her concern. Deimeon found himself getting slightly aroused. The thought of a human woman's genuine concern for him, a monster. Any other woman he'd met were only concerned with what was in his pants.

If only she knew what he was. She wouldn't be so worried. She'd look at him with fear in her eyes and run away terrified. He didn't deserve her. A monster can't be with a human. Pushing his bitter thoughts aside, Deimeon smiled again. He found himself smiling a lot around her.

"I'll be alright, love. I just might need some help getting there. Oh and I guess I'll need to know where it is too."

Kitty stared as she steadied herself. She moved to his side, offering the help he requested. She put his arm over her shoulder and slowly made her way down the hall. She kicked the bathroom door open and switched the light on.

"Towels are under the sink. You can use anything in the shower except for my razor. I'll bring you a robe." She slipped out from under his arm once he was secure against the counter.

Deimeon watched her leave. He boy shorts revealed long beautiful legs which he found himself observing as she walked down the hall. Catching himself staring, he shook his head as his own actions. What was it about this woman that had him so captivated? It was usually others that were staring at him, not the other way around.

He swung the door closed and began stripping his clothes off. Concerned that his bloody clothes would stain her bathroom, he wrapped them in a dark blue towel, setting them on the counter.

Deimeon twisted the nozzle to turn the shower on. While he waited for the water to heat, he couldn't help the vanity in him and studied his reflection in the mirror. The bullet wounds were healing nicely. They were closed up, but still very tender. His body still ached from the magnum, but his shattered bones were now fused back together.

He turned away from the mirror and stepped into the shower. He welcomed the warm shower as the water cascaded over his battered body. Looking at the feminine products around the bath, he decided it best to shampoo his hair and rinse himself of the blood. If he came out smelling like a cream puff, Haven would never let him live it down.

The door opened and Deimeon thought it might be Kitty. He straightened up and felt a twinge of arousal as an image of her naked in the shower beside him came into his mind. He was disappointed by Haven's gruff voice.

"D, hurry up. We need to leave town, remember?" He coughed. "I hope she gives you a frilly pink robe so I can take a picture."

He shook his head as Haven left him alone with his thoughts. He found that they kept going back to Kitty. He imagined her luscious body intertwined with his as he ravaged her against the shower wall.

Damn it!

Unable to stand it any longer, he reached down and grabbed the shaft of his cock. If he didn't do this he would be in pain all day. He would also be distracted. He needed to be able to focus. Especially if he was going to convince Kitty to come with them.

Kitty tore through her closest trying to find her black robe. She had no clue where she had put it, but that was normal for her. The only thing she kept track of was he music and school work.

She found it toward the back of her walk in closest. It must have fallen off the hanger. She picked it up and shook it. She turned her light off and headed out of her room. She knocked softly on the bathroom door. She got no response, so she pushed the door open enough to put her head into the steamy hot bathroom.

"Deimeon?" She called to him.

Immediately stopping his choice of recreational activity in the shower. He let his eyes open at the sound of Kitty's voice. He could swear that his cock jerked in his palm at the unexpected intrusion.

"Yes?" His voice cracked as he spoke. He hoped she hadn't noticed the unusual tone in his response.

"Um... Sorry to interrupt you, but I just wanted to let you know I'm putting the robe on the counter. Do you need anything else? I have soap here by the sink if you want it so you don't have to use my body wash."

_Yeah, you could get in here with me so I can..._

"That's great Kitty. Thank you so much. I don't think I'll be needing anything else." He responded. "Haven should be able to get some clothes for me from a store. Could you send him out to get those?"

Deimeon glanced down at the vanilla body wash sitting near the edge of the shower. He tried to ignore the images that came into his mind all over again. Kitty covered in soap suds while she touched her body all over. Against his will, Deimeon groaned out loud.

"Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?" Kitty asked frantically when she heard him, stepping further into the room.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Deimeon responded quickly. "Just a little sore."

"Please don't fall and hurt yourself. I'll go send Haven for some clothes."

"I won't. I promise. Your concern and mere presence are making me feel better already."

Kitty blushed and hurried out of the room before she made a fool of herself. She kept her head down, hiding her embarrassment. She moved into the kitchen and almost ran smack into Haven.

"Hey, watch it!" Haven snapped through the cigarette in his mouth.

"I'm so sorry." Kitty stuttered as she fumbled with the bottom of her shirt. "Deimeon wanted me to ask you to go get him some clothes at the store." Kitty couldn't look Haven in the eyes, for some reason he made her nervous.

"That friggin' slave driver. Since when did I become his bitch?" Haven scoffed.

He stormed out the door, just as Deimeon came out of the bathroom in Kitty's bathrobe. He was towel drying his long blond hair and smiled at her. She relaxed instantly, feeling a lot more at ease in his presence then Haven's.

"I take it he wasn't happy?"

"I don't think so. Do you know what happened to the steaks I pulled out last night? I was going to make steak and eggs this morning."

"I love a woman who likes her meat."

Kitty just stared at him for a long moment and then disregarded making a response to his comment. She wasn't going to lead him on. She also didn't really appreciate him coming on to her.

"That doesn't answer my question." 

Deimeon cringed. His diversion tactic hadn't worked. She was very different the all the women he had ran into. Most women would have tore their clothes off at the comment and begged him to fuck them, but not her. Now he wished Haven was here. He was better at making on the fly lies.

"Haven may have ate them last night." He answered, unsure if it was legitimate enough.

Kitty stopped what she was doing and glanced at him. She knew that he was covering up something that he didn't want her to know, but she decided she was too emotionally exhausted to pursue it.

"Okay, well what would you like for breakfast?" She asked, trying not to notice how good he looked in her robe.

"I could think of a few things." He eyed her hungrily. "But they probably aren't on the menu."

Deimeon pondered a bit. He was distracted by his libido and his urge to ravish Kitty. He wanted to see just how much he could get her face to turn red into that cute little blush of hers.

"Eggs would be fine. With toast if you've got any."

"Sure." Kitty mumbled, getting in the fridge.

She was so confused. HE was definitely hitting on her, but he hadn't made a move to touch her. Most men would be raping her by now. Why wasn't he? She pulled a fresh loaf of brad out of the freezer. She glanced at Deimeon from the corner of her eye. Maybe she wasn't desirable enough. He did get to choose from a huge range of girls.

"Egg in a blanket?" She inquired, cracking the eggs open over the frying pan.

"Yes." Deimeon walked to the dining room and sat down at the table.

The robe was a bit short when he was standing, but it was long enough to conceal his most private area. When he sat down it seemed to shrink. He sighed, shifting uncomfortably in his chair and pulling the robe down. He listened to Kitty working in the kitchen.

Deimeon suddenly had an image of her cooking for him like this, but she was half naked in a robe of her own. He imagined himself wrapping his arms around her waist and planting a kiss on her neck as he took in her alluring vanilla scent. His imagination was on overdrive today.

"Kitty," He called, trying to distract himself from his thoughts. "Are you still interested in joining the band?"

"I don't know. I want too but I still have a year of school and I'm really not good enough to play for or with you guys." She answered insecurely.

"Nonsense." Deimeon responded passionately. "My manager and I were very impressed with that mixed CD you produced. We would love for you to audition for us back in Hiroshima. We're leaving to go back there tonight."

Silence fell around them like a thick blanket. Kitty weighed her options. If she left, she'd miss school tomorrow and how many days after that. There wasn't a guarantee that she would get the position. She bit her bottom lip in contemplation.

"I don't know."

"Babe, I'm sure your talented enough to make it. Take it from me. Haven wouldn't misjudge someone of such great talent, such as yourself."

Kitty flipped the egg and stared at it. God, how she wanted to do this, but she had to train herself to be cautious in order to protect herself. She had only survived this long because of it.

Maybe it was time to step out of the box. If she wanted to make her dream come true, she was going to need to take a leap of faith and now was the time. How many people got the chance to audition for one of the hottest bands word wide. She squared her shoulders and turned to face Deimeon. She could do this. She was going to do this.

"Okay. I'm in." Deimeon felt himself beaming.

"Awesome." He said with a huge smile. "I'll let Haven know when he gets here. Don't worry about any finances. We'll cover it all."

"I need to drop off my rent before I leave though." Kitty insisted, remembering it was due.

"We'll take care of it all Kitty. Any and all of your finances. We'll even hire movers for all your stuff. Just pack what you need to take and we'll leave this afternoon."

Kitty stared at him startled. She hadn't expected that. She thought if was an audition not a moving party. What the hell was he talking about? She was royally confused.

"Wait? Am I already hired?"

"I know you will be. I'm confident your talent will do wonders for our band. If not, we'll pay for your schooling, your housing, and anything else you'll need. In either situation, you win my dear." He explained.

"Why would you do this for me?" She whispered feeling overwhelmed.

"Because I know you're going to soar to great heights with your talent Kitty, no matter what decision you make. Whether you join us or not, I want to know that we helped you succeed."

"Thanks Deimeon. I'll repay you. I promise." Kitty swore.

Deimeon smiled at Kitty's promise. He would never hold her to it, but he thought it was cute. She was cute. He really hoped that she choose to stay with them. He already felt like she belonged at his side.

"Okay, love. I'm sure you'll find a way to repay me someday." Just then, Haven walked in with a bag of clothes for him. Deimeon turned to his manager. "Kitty's agreed to audition in Hiroshima. We should probably get another ticket." Haven groaned, setting the clothes down on the floor.

"Good. I was beginning to think she wouldn't agree to it."

"I'm sorry about last night. Everything was happening so fast. I got spooked. Oh and Deimeon thank you for saving me from Micheal. What happened after I left? I'm figuring he shot at you?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah, but he has terrible aim." Deimeon laughed. "I beat the crap out of him though. I guarantee he won't bother you again."

"Show off." Haven mumbled and lit a cigarette.

Kitty wondered if that was really the truth. She thought she had been rid of him before and he came back. Only time would tell. Right now she wasn't going to stress on it. She was too excited to even focus on it.

She thanked them both and dashed to her bedroom. She grabbed her suitcase and started throwing things inside it. Finally life was looking up for her and she wasn't going to give it a chance to change it's mind. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt this happy.

Disclaimer-Any resemblance of characters to actual persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. The Author holds exclusive rights to this work. Unauthorized duplication is prohibited.

All Characters are owned by Dragondoneit and Badkittyitachi.


End file.
